


Kill The - Nevermind!

by KILO151998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, I didn't want Cedric to die, M/M, Something that might be romance, Written for entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KILO151998/pseuds/KILO151998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Graveyard scene in GoF could've ended a different way, a better way. One where Cedric didn't die and The-Boy-Who-Lived ended up with someone to love him. This is how I think it should've went. I don't own Harry Potter. CD/HP slash. Written for entertainment. Not sure it could be classified as Romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill The - Nevermind!

**Author's Note:**

> I had freetime in my Best Sellers class, which meant I had time to write something. It's not the best I've ever done, but it'll do.

**Kill The - Nevermind!**

**(Or how Goblet of Fire should have ended)**

**-Circle-**

Harry looked around, taking in the large cauldron set up near a headstone shaped like the Angel of Death, then looked at Cedric, who was just picking himself up off the ground.

"You wanna make out?" he asked.

Cedric stared at him, assessing him, before a large grin split his face. He nodded, pulling the injured teen into his arms. Harry smiled as his lips met Cedric's in a fiery kiss, teeth biting at his lower lip as he was crushed against Cedric's warm body.

They never noticed the sounds of movement issuing from the shadows.

_"Kill the spare!"_ a raspy voice commanded, and Harry surged forward, knocking Cedric to the ground as a jet of green light whizzed over their heads, straddling the older boy.

Harry ground his hips down into Cedric's crotch, both moaning loudly at the delicious friction that was created from the action.

_"Kill him!"_ the voice commanded again.

Cedric rolled them as another jet of green light soared at them, barely missing the two boys as Cedric ran his hands down Harry's sides, removing the younger boys shirt.

_"Ohhhh,"_ Harry moaned, tilting his head back to give Cedric access to his neck.

"God, Harry," Cedric growled against the flesh of Harry's neck, biting hard enough to leave a love bite. "I'd fuck you so hard if you weren't injured right now!"

"Mmmmm, Cedric..." Harry groaned.

_"Salazar's fuzzy pink night gown! Kill the fucking - NO! You know what? Nevermind! I give up! Come, Wormtail, we're leaving!"_

Wormtail grumbled slightly, but banished the cauldron and disapparated with his master in tow.

Cedric pulled away from Harry, standing and pulling the younger boy up gently. He waved his wand, spelling the boys shirt back on then lifted Harry into his arms.

"C'mon, this place is creeping me out," Cedric muttered, then his voice turned sultry, his smoky eyes darkening with lust and love.

"We're getting you back to the Castle, healed, then I'm going to fuck you 'til you scream!" He wandlessly summoned the Triwizard cup, grabbing one of the handles as it flew toward them. As soon as his hand touched the handle, they disappeared, just like they did before.

All was right in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Review, please!


End file.
